


[podfic] 50 Shades of Denim

by arsonandhockeysticks



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, M/M, Magical joots, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonandhockeysticks/pseuds/arsonandhockeysticks
Summary: The story of how Tom Brady saved the Bruins through the magic of denim (based on true events).
Relationships: Tom Brady/Zdeno Chara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] 50 Shades of Denim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [50 Shades of Denim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335529) by [big_zs_d_stan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_zs_d_stan/pseuds/big_zs_d_stan). 



> 1\. I want you to know I hate everything about this, and that I am ashamed I wrote this, which is a lot coming from me  
> 2\. it is also imperative to know that this is set in the long hair brady era (look it up, prepz)  
> (From the author)

You can listen to the podfic in[ google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xow05xS_9dgpr3wke3T5V5rLjm54k-oF/view?usp=drivesdk)

___________________________________________   
  
Readers notes: this fic is one of my all time favorites.

If you want memes from this fic, dm me on tumblr at [probable-human](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/probable-human) or you can come see my hockey related stuff at [bostonpridehockey](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/bostonpridehockey)

please leave a comment or a kudos here or on the original work!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think, but you don't have to. I don't want to pressure you like that.  
> (Also from the author)


End file.
